midgardcsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killoren
| patron deity = Cenarius | type = Fey humanoid | subtype = | height = 5'6 | length = | wingspan = | weight = 100 lbs | skincolor = Green or tan | haircolor = Varies | feathers = | eyecolor = Varies | vision = Low-light | distinctions = Manifest Nature's Might Magical Sleep Immunity Resistant to Enchantments | lifespan = 100-150 years | location = | subraces = | language = Common and Sylvan. Bonus: Aquan, Auran, Elven, Gnome, Ignan, and Terran. | challenge = | source = | page = | first = | based = }} Racial Traits +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Killoren are strong-hearted and wise, but abrasive. Medium size: Killoren gain no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal speed: Killoren have a base movement speed of 30ft. Low-light vision: Killoren are adept at seeing with little light. Elven Immunities: Like the elves, Killoren are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus against enchantment spells and effects. One with Nature: Members of this race have a +2 racial bonus to Handle Animal checks. Manifest Nature's Might (Su): Killoren are forever bound to the raw forces of nature itself, manifesting this bond even in their physical form. A killoren can only manifest one aspect of nature’s might at a time. Each morning, as the sun rises, a killoren spends 10 minutes in quiet meditation, filling her spirit with the aspect of nature that is most needed for her current tasks. Once a killoren chooses an aspect, she manifests that aspect until the next morning, when she chooses again which aspect to manifest. Many killoren favor one aspect over the others and rarely choose to manifest one of the other two aspects. Aspect of the Ancient: While manifesting the aspect of the ancient, a killoren embodies the deep and ancient secrets of nature itself. With this bond to nature’s secret lore, a killoren gains a racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks equal to her Hit Dice and gains an additional +2 bonus on saving throws against enchantment effects. This bonus stacks with the killoren’s normal racial bonus against enchantment effects. While a killoren manifests the aspect of the ancient, her hair turns white and her eyes turn to the color of a blue summer sky. Aspect of the Destroyer: Many races revere nature for its power to destroy, but none more so than a killoren manifesting the aspect of the destroyer. Once per hour (up to a maximum number of times per day equal to the character’s Charisma bonus, minimum 1), a killoren manifesting the aspect of the destroyer can make a special smite attack that deals extra damage to the foes of nature. When making this smite attack, a killoren adds her Charisma bonus to her attack roll and deals an extra 1 point of damage per Hit Die. This smite attack works only against aberrations, constructs, humanoids, oozes, outsiders, and undead. If a killoren accidently smites a creature that is not one of the creature types listed above, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that hour and counts against the total uses per day. While a killoren manifests the aspect of the destroyer, her hair and eyes turn a deep, lusterless black; many fine the gaze of the killoren destroyer’s coal-black eyes to be unnerving. Aspect of the Hunter: The hunt affects nearly every aspect of nature and claims a place of great prominence and importance in the cycle of life. A killoren manifesting the aspect of the hunt is bound to nature’s ancient tradition of the hunt, and her senses sharpen to an amazing degree. While manifesting the aspect of the hunt, a killoren gains a +2 racial bonus on Stealth and Perception, and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. While a killoren manifests the aspect of the hunter, her hair and eyes turn a deep forest green, and her skin tone becomes a deeper brown than when manifesting one of the other aspects. Automatic Languages: Common, Sylvan. Bonus Languages: Aquan, Auran, Elven, Gnome, Ignan, Terran. History Killoren were created by Cenarius from the life-force of Midgard. As they learned the magic of Nature, under Cenarius' study, they became ill with a disease known as the Withering Mist that killed all but a few hundred. They lived on, however, as their city protected them from the mist that assailed them. Centuries passed before their home was destroyed by a catastrophic event, sundering their protection forever. They would then scatter to live among the other races, teaching the ways of Cenarius and his dogma to protect the land from those that would destroy it. Society Due to the loss of their home that protected them from the Withering Mist, the Killoren now live among the other races, though there are few of them left (~100 known in the world). Almost all Killoren avoid the sides of Good and Evil to better protect the land from all forces. They reach maturity quickly at the age of 10, at which time they name themselves, usually with a three syllable name, the last syllable acting as a surname. The rate they age then slows and they live on to 100-150 years old, at which point they purposefully give themselves back to Midgard and are reincarnated. This process, and result, is unknown to all outside of the race and Cenarius himself. Homelands The lost home of the Killoren, Rivendare, was lost to the lake beneath it in -400 CR. This magical home protected them from the Withering Mist, which they learned came from within themselves. Category:Killoren Category:Fey Category:Humanoids